1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to the sorting of particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The collection and monitoring of particles separated from a gas is needed in many diverse situations. Some of these situations include defense against biological warfare agents in battlefield and other military applications; and protecting the general public against: airborne pathogenic agents released by terrorist groups; genetically modified material used in biotechnology applications; infectious organisms contaminating air in hospitals, research labs, public buildings, and confined spaces such as subway systems; and pollutant aerosols that damage the respiratory system. The collection and measurement of infectious organisms are of interest to a wide community of public health officials because they can cause infectious diseases or chemical damage to the respiratory system. These particles are also of concern to the Department of Defense (DOD) because of their possible use in biological warfare and terrorism.
Air quality monitoring is also an important public health need. As the world's population rises and world travel becomes increasingly easy, the degree and pace at which communicable diseases can spread has resulted in significant concerns regarding potential epidemics from airborne disease transmission. Recirculation of air in buildings and other enclosed spaces such as subways and airplanes has lead to a potentially significant public health issues. Identification and control of infectious disease organisms in hospitals represents another major need. The Environmental Protection Agency cites indoor air pollution causing “sick building syndrome” as a major environmental problem in the United States.
Threats from microorganisms in the air as a result of natural phenomena or human-induced activities such as the examples discussed above cannot be adequately monitored and evaluated with current technology. Early warning, hazard recognition, personal protective equipment, exposure evaluation, and environmental monitoring are needed to prevent and reduce impacts from airborne infectious or genetically modified material. Near real-time monitoring is necessary to avoid exposure and to initiate early treatment to arrest disease progression.